


Be More Specific

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘19 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Friendship/Love, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: (For Sherlolly Week ‘19, day 3, Sherlock’s statement) Molly can’t quite let a little comment made by Sherlock slide and she decides to draw him out a bit.





	Be More Specific

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, Sherlock’s statement: “for the sake of law and order, I suggest you avoid all future attempts at a relationship, molly.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Holmes?”

Molly’s tone and expression must have read loud and clear to Dr. Watson and she heard him mutter something like “oh good heavens” under his breath.

The detective himself though, seemed wholly unconcerned.

“You suggest,” Molly began repeating back to him while following him into the laboratory. “That for the sake of law and order I reject any potential suitors from this point forward?”

“I believe that is what I said, yes,” Sherlock replied casually as he hung up his coat and hat, preparing to dig in.

“And you are...in jest I should think,” Molly prompted, generously giving him the way out.

He tilted his head in brief thought before answering. “Not exactly, no.”

Dr. Watson could be heard sighing in exasperation as he collected a couple important books.

“Holmes, apologize to Miss Hooper.” He glanced at Molly and smiled. “He didn’t mean it.”

Sherlock frowned. “Why shouldn’t I mean it? What good has come from your romantic entanglements? They’ve thus far been good for nothing men, consuming your time and energy while adding nothing of value to your life. More trouble than it’s worth!”

Molly swept a tendril of hair back from her face as she smiled a bit slyly. She approached the table where he was spreading out the necessary textbooks, crossing her arms over her waist and standing her ground.

“An interesting statement, Mr. Holmes. So perhaps it is not all about the good of ‘law and order’ as you said. These previous suitors, you now say, consume my time and energy? Pray tell, what else exactly should that time and energy be used for?” As he met her gaze she punctuated that question with a playfully raised brow.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “You have a life of your own and...your work here at the hospital of course.” He looked away somewhat nervously.

“Mm, I do indeed. Though my studies under my uncle Dr. Stamford have never suffered due to a gentleman’s interest. I wonder what sort of work here at Bart’s you believe might suffer.”

She circled around him to his other side, eyeing him carefully and watching him swallow thickly.

“You might not...devote time to...extracurricular scientific endeavors,” he attempted quietly.

“Extracurricular scientific endeavors,” Molly restated, a smile in her voice. “Might you be more specific, Mr. Holmes?” 

Dr. Watson stifled a little chuckle across the table.

Sherlock let out an exaggerated sigh. “Alright, yes, fine! I’d much prefer if you had ample time for me- for assistance on  _ case related work _ with me, that is!”

Molly smiled, feeling the slight warmth flood her cheeks under his gaze and words. The lovely man was a bit flustered now though, and couldn’t quite keep eye contact, appearing to realize that he’d been defeated in this particular match. 

“Well thank you, Mr. Holmes. That was much clearer,” she stated pleasantly. “Now, we’ve got some missing children to track down. Let’s get to work, shall we?”

They did get to work, the three of them together, like the well oiled machine they typically were. Though it was soon after they began testing and researching that Molly happened to again let her gaze fall on the man she not so secretly loved as he worked quietly on his own. What she saw was a strangely familiar sight; one that simultaneously warmed her heart and made her blood run cold with fear. 

Molly approached him cautiously, no teasing left on her tongue now, but choosing instead to gently break the silence as she was unable to ignore her mounting concern. She led with exactly the thought that had crossed her mind upon watching him work.

“You look a bit like my father...”


End file.
